Procedures for the fixation of intra-articular and extra-articular bone fracture and osteotomies of the distal radius and other smaller bones have often employed variable angle locking screws with bone plates including correspondingly configured variable angle holes. The combination of a variable angle locking screw with a variable angle hole allows a user to select an angulation of the screw (within a permitted range of angulation) relative to an axis of the hole to, for example, increase a holding strength thereof with the bone. Buttress pins are often used to prevent damage to the bone and surrounding soft tissue and to prevent misalignment of bone fragments during insertion. However, buttress pins have proven difficult to remove from the bone, for example, if it is desired to remove a bone plate after the bone has healed. Specifically, during withdrawal, buttress pins known in the art merely disengage from the plate hole by a minimum distance and then maintain an axial position against the bone and bone plate. Rotation of a driver merely causes these buttress pins to rotate within the bone, preventing a physician from grasping the pin to permit complete withdrawal thereof.